


Under The Stars

by tsukkikei27



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Karasuno Pirates, M/M, Navy Aoba Johsai, Pirate/Prince AU, Prince Yamaguchi, mild violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 21:29:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14962523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsukkikei27/pseuds/tsukkikei27
Summary: Yamaguchi is the prince of the Seiho Kingdom. However, he wanted nothing more than to live a normal life. He was a prisoner is his home; never allowed to leave the palace's boundaries. One day, he decided to leave after giving his personal guard the slip. However, when his original plans falls through, he makes a decision that would change his life forever. To stow away on a pirate ship called the Black Crow.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> TsukkiKei27: Hiya, welcome to a Haikyuu pirate/prince AU story!  
> Yamaguchi: Yay finally, it's about time! *cheers*  
> Tsukishima: Your being too loud  
> Yamaguchi: Sorry Tsukki! *smiles*  
> TsukkiKei27: So mean, lighten up Tsukishima-Kun! *playfully punches Tsukki's arm*  
> Tsukishima: What's with that username, are u a stalker?  
> TsukkiKei: Yes, I have drawings of you on my wall  
> Yamaguchi: Tbh same  
> Tsukishima: I'm gonna go to your room and take them all down  
> Yamaguchi: Nooooooooo! *cries in the corner*  
> Tsukishima: Not your room, the writer's room, your pictures can stay  
> Yamaguchi: Yay!  
> TsukkiKei27: No fair! *sulks*  
> Yamaguchi: Ha rejected *gives me ice for the burn*  
> TsukkiKei27: It's okay, I know your totally gay for Yamaguchi  
> Yamaguchi: WHAT! *blushes madly*  
> Tsukishima: I love his freckles, there like mini stars  
> Yamaguchi: OMG STOP MY HEART CAN'T TAKE IT!  
> TsukkiKei27: *sniggers*  
> Tsukishima: Can we start the story before Yamaguchi has a heart attack *gives Yamaguchi a glass of water*  
> TsukkiKei27: Sure *uses a hand fan to cool down Yamaguchi*  
> Yamaguchi: I'm gonna die before this story even starts  
> Tsukishima: Not if I can help it  
> TsukiKei27: Enjoy the Chapter!

Yamaguchi's lungs burnt; struggling to catch his breath as he sprinted away from the place that was his home. He never wanted this, to be running away from the only life he knew. Been constantly waited upon by the palace's many servants and always stuffed full to the brim with his favourite food was awesome and all, however he just couldn't take it anymore. Though most people would kill to live his life, Yamaguchi couldn't stand being alone in this stupidly sized palace anymore. Sure the servants talked to him and kept him company, but it wasn't enough. Yamaguchi longed for adventure. The Royal life was just not for him.  
"Don't stop looking until we find the prince!" Suddenly a voice ripped through the dusk, Yamaguchi recognised it as the King's right hand man and the Admiral of the King's Navy, Oikawa Tooru. "We have to find him before the night falls or the King is gonna have my head!""You heard him, keep moving and keep your eyes peeled!" Iwazumi Hajime; the Vice Admiral, ordered to all the Navy soldiers.  
Yamaguchi had to hide; if he was found now, he wouldn't get another chance to escape. When he turned around the corner, he heard the distant sound of a bell.'That must be the ship's bell, must hurry or I'll miss it!' Yamaguchi thought as he raced towards the jingling sound. If he could just manage to stow away on the touring galleon that was due to part in 15 minutes then he'll be in the clear. Yamaguchi felt like he was going to faint; the cold air seeming to snatch away his breath, 'Just a little father and I'll be home free!' He told himself as he rounded the last corner, expecting to see a glorious ship getting ready to sail off. However, to Yamaguchi's absolute horror; the ship was know where to be seen.  
"Where the hell is the ship!" Yamaguchi screamed internally. It wasn't due to set off for another 10 minutes, and yet here the dock was. Completely and utterly empty of said galleon."Did you hear about The Serena?" Yamaguchi whipped his head to the right to see two well dressed women casually talking and having a smoke in the street.'The Serena? That's the name of the touring galleon!' Yamaguchi realised as he snuck closer to the women so he could hear better."What about her?" The other women replied to her friend."Apparently, the navigation system went down, so they had to set off to the next island before it got dark." The first women shrugged as they both put out their cigarettes and returned into the bar.  
" Great, so much for that idea, stupid Serena and her useless technology." Yamaguchi swore under his breath as he started to panic. How the hell was he going to get away now, he knew he couldn't stay in the town. Admiral Oikawa would surely find him before dawn. The only way Yamaguchi could get away is to sneek on a ship and leave the island. The only ships that were still docked were the kingdom's fishing boats; which is where the bell sound came from as it swung back and forth in the wind. Even if he could steal one, he didn't have a single clue how to sail. As for navigation; yes he was very good at reading the stars, he had a lot of free time so he asked for a telescope for his 6th birthday. He knew every constellation in the sky, but without knowing which direction the next island was in, even that skill wouldn't come in handy right now. "Argh, what am I gonna do!" Yamaguchi pulled his hair in frustration. He was beginning to lose hope. Just about a he was going to give up, he heard an energetic voice cut through the silence.  
"Hurry up Tanaka! We need to get this food and booze onto the ship so we can sail to the next island!" Shouted the said boy. Yamaguchi quickly dove behind some crates as the people came to view. There were two people; a relatively short boy with black, spiky hair with a blonde fringe, and a tall boy with a shaved head and a mean look on his face."Why the hell is their navy soldiers everywhere, it's ridiculous!" The other boy, named Tanaka, grumbled. "Has a prisoner escaped or something?""I may as well be a prisoner." Yamaguchi muttered under his breath."Let's hurry and drop this stuff off so we can warn the others, the sooner we leave this island the better." The short boy decided as they walked towards the north-east side of the island.  
"Okay Tadashi, you have a choice, either take a chance and follow them and live a life of adventure, or go back to a life of boredom." Yamaguchi weighed up his options, then scoffed at himself for even thinking about going back. So Yamaguchi saw his chance and sneakily followed the boys, making sure he remained a few metres away from them as to avoid been caught. About 10 minutes later, they arrived at a cape and Yamaguchi awed at the site.  
Docked at the cape, was a beautifully crafted black ship with multiple gold trims and swirls. Probably roughly the size of a normal sized house. What stood out the most to Yamaguchi was that the ship's design, it was very much influenced by a type of bird. The front figurine was the head of the bird and on the sides of the ship were feather-like attachments that created the look of wings, almost giving the illusion that this ship could fly away at any minute. Two cannons were peeking out underneath the feather attachments and at the very back of the ship had another feather attachment to look like the fanned tail of the bird. The ship had two masts with big, white sails that were currently tied to the top of the mast, as to not blow the ship over in the wind. On top of the crows nest was a Jolly Roger flag with black wings on each side of the skull and was surrounded by black feathers.  
"Great, I'm going to be stowing away on a pirate ship, what a clique." Yamaguchi quietly chucked as he hid behind a bush. He watched on as pirates boarded onto their ship. He waited patiently for them to come back out before he attempted to creep onto the pirate ship. A few minutes later they both stalked down the ladder and planted themselves back onto land.  
"Right, let's make hast and gather the crew before the navy finds us." The short boy decided. " Hopefully they haven't all been caught with all this navy activity."  
"I highly doubt Daichi-San would let himself and his crew get caught Nishinoya, if anyone was to get caught it would either be Hinata or Kageyama." Tanaka said matter of factly. "Those idiots wouldn't realise what was happening until they were behind bars."  
"Come on let's get going, I'm starting to get tired." The short boy, now known as Nishinoya, yawned and rubbed his eyes as they started to walk back towards town.  
As soon as they were out of sight, Yamaguchi made a break for the ship and grabbed the ladder. He ascended the ladder as fast as his tired body allowed him and in no matter of time he was safely on the ship. Now all he had to do was find a place he can hide away as not to be caught. On closer inspection, Yamaguchi really started to admire the person who built this ship, they definitely had a keen eye for little details. However he didn't have the time nor the energy to explore this work of art, so he started to walk around looking for a suitable place to hide. That's when he discovered what looked like the food and drink storage. Yamaguchi went to the very back of the room and crouched behind two ale barrels. Yamaguchi sighed happily as he yawned. Finally warm and relaxed, he settled down and rested his head against the barrel. After years of being alone and cooped up in his room, Yamaguchi was just about to start a life of adventure. However he was so tired and wrapped up in his own thoughts that he didn't notice the quiet creek of the storage door opening and closing. He didn't notice the sound of footsteps that were slowly getting louder. What finally snapped him out of it was the soft click of a pistol being loaded and a low, calm voice that echoed through the room.  
"May I ask why you are currently making yourself comfortable in our supply room?" The voice spoke softly. Yamaguchi froze solid; afraid to lift his head. Had he seriously been caught? He felt like the most stupidest person in the world for letting his guard down. How did he not hear this boy come in and out of the room. One thing was for sure, Yamaguchi's dream to leave this island was becoming bleak. In fact, judging the sound of that click, he might be dead in a couple of seconds.  
" I shall ask you again, why are you on the Black Crow." The boy asked, his voice was so low and husky that it sent literal shivers down Yamaguchi's spine. He was too scared to speak up, too afraid to answer.  
"You have 10 seconds to either to explain yourself or I am throwing you overboard." The boy gave Yamaguchi an ultimatum as he started to count down from ten. He didn't have a choice, he had to say something or he would become shark bait. So with all the courage he could muster, Yamaguchi raised his head to beg the pirate to let him stay on the ship until the next island. But before he could open his mouth, Yamaguchi completely froze in bewilderment. There, stood in front of him was a tall, blonde haired boy with thin, black rimmed glasses resting on the bridge of his nose. In his right hand was a very decorated pistol, which was currently pointed at his chest. However it wasn't his blonde hair or the pistol that had him lost for words, it was his golden yellow orbs that seemed to set Yamaguchi's soul on fire.  
"8, 9, 10." The boy finished counting. " So, are you going to speak, or am I gonna have to do some damage control?"  
Yamaguchi gulped and opened his mouth to speak, however, he could only squeak out three words.  
" I can explain."


	2. Suspisions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TsukkiKei27: Hiya guys I'm back with another chapter!Yamaguchi: Welcome back! *high fives me*Tsukishima: Took your time didn't you, it's been three daysTsukkiKei27: Give me a break, I am on holidayTsukishima: Your in Blackpool right?Yamaguchi: Sounds like a dark placeTsukishima: It's quite the opposite actually, it's famous for being really bright and colourful, especially in October. At the seafront at night, they light everything up so bright that you can see them from space.Yamaguchi: Tsukki that's amazing; you're so smart!Tsukishima: Shut up YamaguchiYamaguchi: Sorry Tsukki! :)TsukkiKei27: Shall we start the story?Tsukishima: Good idea, I am currently pointing a pistol in Yamaguchi's faceYamaguchi: Omg I totally forgot, Tsukki don't kill me please! *starts to cry*Tsukishima: Shhh I would never do that *hugs Yamaguchi*TsukkiKei27: Nah, I would rather give up Haikyuu all together than kill one of you offYamaguchi: Okay that gives me reassuranceTsukishima: TsukkiKei27 DOES NOT OWN HAIKYUU OR IT'S CHARACTERS. Thank god.TsukkiKei27: Enjoy!

What had Yamaguchi's life came to; an hour ago he was in his room casually stargazing through his telescope, and now? Well, he was on a pirate ship called the Black Crow and currently had a pirate pointing a pistol at his chest.  
"I can explain." Yamaguchi squeaked out as he held up his hands defensively.  
"Better be good; if I don't like it then you're off." The boy said as he motioned Yamaguchi to get up by moving his pistol. Slowly, he rose from behind the barrels and walked towards the pirate. Once in reaching distance, he grabbed Yamaguchi's wrist; hard enough to make Yamaguchi wince, and dragged him out the storage room. They went across the ship and walked up to another door, the boy threw open the door and pulled Yamaguchi inside.  
When Yamaguchi's eyes adjusted to the artificial light, he recognised himself to be in what looked like the kitchen and dining area. The blonde released him and pointed the pistol at him once more.  
"Sit." He ordered whilst pointing at a chair with his free hand. Yamaguchi complied and parked himself on the chair. "Be grateful that I'm not tying you up." He continued as he twirled his pistol on his finger and placed back in his holster.  
"I am, grateful that is, thanks." Yamaguchi replied as he twiddled his thumbs and the pirate sat himself down on one of the dining chairs.  
"So, enlighten me as to why you decided to try and sneak onto our ship?" The stranger asked as he crossed his legs and rested his elbow on his knee and leaned his head on his hand.  
"Well, at first I never intended to stow away on your ship, I just needed a ride to the next island and the touring boat left early." Yamaguchi explained. The boy stared him down to the point where Yamaguchi was fidgeting in his seat.  
"Why?"  
Yamaguchi gave a questioning look. "What do you mean why?"  
The boy clicked his tongue. " I mean why do you want to leave the island, are you the one the navy is after?"  
This was bad, Yamaguchi had to think fast. He was so close to being able to leave the island. So close to freedom. He couldn't tell this boy the truth; however he could tell that this person was very intelligent. It wouldn't be easy to lie to him; he would probably be able to smell a lie from a mile away. So Yamaguchi would just have to bend the truth a little.  
"I want to run away from home." Yamaguchi confessed as he looked down at his feet.  
"Why?"  
"I'm pretty much a prisoner, my dad never lets me leave because he's afraid that I'll be kidnapped."  
"That seems a little extreme, why would you be kidnapped?"  
"My dad gets really paranoid, he thinks the whole world is out to get me."  
"Is your dad horrible to you? Yamaguchi's head snapped up at that question.  
"What do you mean by that?" He asked questionably.  
"Well, if your desperate to leave home, then you must have a bad relationship with him. Otherwise you would stay."  
Yamaguchi breathed in and sighed. "To be honest, I don't think me and my dad have a relationship. He is always so busy that he just doesn't have time for me."  
"How would he feel if you just up and left though?"  
"I left a note." Yamaguchi gave a sheepish smile.  
"Each to their own I suppose." The boy shrugged. A few minutes went by without either person uttering a single word. It gave Yamaguchi some time to get a really good look at the stranger. He really was handsome, and by the looks of it, he was around Yamaguchi's age. He was quite tall; Yamaguchi himself was just under six foot, so this boy was defiantly over. His body was very lean and thin and his skin was very light in tone. It was like he hadn't been in the sun in years, unlike his own skin which had been tanned as Yamaguchi spent most of his time on his balcony. His skin looked so smooth to the point that Yamaguchi had to resist the urge to reach out and touch him. He had sun kissed, short and unruly blonde hair that looked very soft. Yamaguchi wanted to thread his fingers through it just to see how nice it was. He looked nothing like the Pirates he saw in story books. Those pirates were always very ugly; big muscles, tattoos and covered in hair. This boy was the exact opposite.  
"If you're really serious about leaving, then you'll have to speak to Daichi; he's our captain." The boy suddenly spoke up as he stood up and walked over to the fridge and grabbed a handful of strawberries.  
"Are you serious?" Yamaguchi said as his eyes lit up.  
"Despite us being pirates, we're not bad people, and you don't seem like a bad person." The boy confessed as he sat back down and ate his strawberries. "Since our captain is a decent guy, it's most likely that he will let you sail to the next island with us. My name is Tsukishima Kei by the way, you may as well learn it now since you'll be introduced to everyone eventually."  
Tsuki...shima? Yamaguchi tried to pronounce. "Thats quite a mouthful, ah, not that it's a bad name or anything!"  
"It's okay, I know it is, and you are?"  
"My name is ya-er, you can just call me Tadashi." Yamaguchi stuttered as he nearly gave himself away.  
"Isn't that your first name?"  
"Well, yeah, but it's fine. I don't really care what people address me as." Yamaguchi laughed nervously.  
"Fair enough, it's nice to meet you, Tadashi." Tsukishima gave a small smile. Yamaguchi was pretty sure his heart stopped, only for a second.  
"Likewise." Yamaguchi barley manage to say. Suddenly, there was numerous dull thuds coming from outside.  
"That would be the rest of my crew, just to let you know, they all have very big personalities and can be extremely annoying." Tsukishima warned him.  
"They can't be that bad."  
Just as Tsukishima went to retort, the door burst open to reveal two boys, one black haired and the other with bright ginger hair. They were both trying to get through the door at the same time.  
"Get out of my way, Bakayama!" The ginger haired boy demanded as he tried to shove the black haired boy out of the way.  
"I'm not letting you win you dumbass!" The other boy demanded back as he used his hand to try and push the ginger boy backwards.  
"Oi you idiots, move out of the flipping way!" Another voice rang out, Yamaguchi recognised it as the shaved haired boy Tanaka. He then proceeded to kick the arguing boys through the door; the ginger haired boy flew toward Yamaguchi. He quickly lifted his feet onto the chair before the boy collided into him. Yamaguchi looked over to Tsukishima; he had a 'so tired of this crap' look on his face.  
"Ouch, that's gonna leave a mark." The ginger haired kid rubbed the back of his head to relieve some of the pain. He then looked up and saw Yamaguchi sitting in the chair he just bumped his head on.  
"Who's the freckled kid?" The boy asked as he pointed at Yamaguchi.  
"Hinata, stop that it's rude to point at people." A silver headed boy with a beauty spot near his left eye said he walked through the doorway.  
"Dumbass." The black haired boy who also went flying shouted at Hinata.  
Following the silver haired boy was the short, energetic boy Yamaguchi saw earlier, an old looking guy and last but not least, a tall, raven haired boy wearing a pirate hat and a big coat.  
"That must be the captain, he defiantly looks the part." Yamaguchi thought. All the people that came in were looking in Yamaguchi's direction, making him feel quite uncomfortable.  
" Who do we have here?" The raven haired boy asked as he motioned his head towards Yamaguchi.  
"Ah, my name is Tadashi." Yamaguchi responded as he slowly sunk into the chair.  
" Nice to meet you, I'm the captain of The Black Crow, the names Daichi. Pray tell, why are you currently on my pirate ship?"  
"He tried to stow away on our ship in the food storage." Tsukishima put it bluntly. Yamaguchi grimaced. He could have sugar coated it a little.  
"Really now, well if you think you get away with stowing away then you've got another thing coming mate!" Tanaka exclaimed as he got in Yamaguchi's face  
He was really uncomfortable now.  
"Tanaka, stop intimidating him!" The silver haired boy told Tanaka off as he trapped the back of his shirt and pulled him away from Yamaguchi. "Sorry about him, he acts all tough and scary but he's harmless."  
"It's fine." Yamaguchi assured.  
"Why did you want to sneak onto our ship, are you part of the navy, a scout maybe?" Daichi towered above Yamaguchi making him gulp.  
"No, it's not like that!" Yamaguchi protested and waved his hands in front of him. "I just needed a ride to the next island and the tour boat left early. I'm not a scout I swear!"  
"Tsukishima, is he telling the truth?" Daichi turned towards said boy.  
"His body language and speech are not unusual, so he is telling the truth." Tsukishima confirmed. "He's definitely not an enemy."  
"Well, if Tsukishima says your okay, then you are welcome to join us until we reach the next habited island." Daichi smiled at Yamaguchi. He visibly relaxed and let out a sigh of relief. Thank god he came onto a friendly pirate ship and not a bad one.  
"Introductions will have to wait, the Navy is everywhere so we need to set sail now! Raise the anchor and lower the sails boys!"  
Aye, Aye captain!" Everyone shouted and made their way out of the kitchen.  
Yamaguchi was on cloud nine; he could finally start a new life on a new island. No more sitting in his room day after day yearning for adventure. Yamaguchi started to walk towards the door to see the crew in action, but before he called walk through the door way, a hand appeared over his head and slammed the door shut. He felt ice cold breath blow against the nape of neck. He also suddenly felt very claustrophobic and out the corner of his eye, he saw blonde hair and black glasses.  
" I know you are hiding something, I just can't figure out what it is." Tsukishima whispered into Yamaguchi's ear, making him shiver.  
"I'm not hiding anything, I just want to live a better life that's all." Yamaguchi gripped the door handle like it was a lifeline.  
"Don't get me wrong, I do believe that you want to leave and why you want to leave, but I can't help feel so you're leaving details out."  
Yamaguchi bit his lip, hard enough to break the skins surface.  
"I won't say anything to Daichi, but I hope you know I will be keeping an eye on you. If I think your plotting against us, you will be thrown overboard before you can say 'I can explain.' Tsukishima warned as he placed his hand over Yamaguchi's and pulled on the door handle and slipped outside.  
Yamaguchi's poor heart stopped for the second time in an hour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TsukkiKei: Second chapter done!  
> Yamaguchi: I think I'm gonna have to start carrying around an AED  
> Tsukishima: Can you stop giving Yamaguchi heart attacks please  
> TsukkiKei27: Will do, sorry about that  
> Hinata: Yay I was finally introduced!  
> Kageyama: Oi dumbass, dont speak before I do!  
> Tsukishima: Oh great, the weird duo are here  
> Kageyama: Hey, who you calling weird!  
> Tsukishima: You  
> Yamaguchi: Nice Tsukki! :)  
> TsukkiKei27: I'm going to end this before it gets out of hand, see you all next time!


	3. The Adventure Begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jammie: Hi guys, welcome back to my story!  
> Hinata: Who are you?  
> Yamaguchi: It's the creator silly *chuckles*  
> Jammie: It was getting confusing so I changed it  
> Kageyama: Hinata you Dumbass  
> Tsukki: What's dumb is your lack of vocabulary  
> Kageyama: What was that! *scowls at Tsukki*  
> Yamaguchi: Nice Tsukki!  
> Hinata: *rolls on the floor laughing*  
> Jammie: Salty Tsukki lol  
> Tsukki: Don't call me that, Yamaguchi doesn't like it  
> Yamaguchi: I don't mind her calling you Tsukki, just everybody else  
> Hinata: You're both so whipped  
> Yamaguchi: Like you can talk *coughs kagehina*  
> Kageyama/Hinata: WHAAA! *both turn red*  
> Tsukki: And people thought I was the the mean one *smirks at Yamaguchi*  
> Yamaguchi: You are Tsukki, at least most of the time  
> Jammie: Hinata, care to do the disclaimers?  
> Hinata: TsukkiKei27 DOES NOT OWN HAIKYUU OR IT'S CHARACTERS.  
> Yamaguchi: Enjoy!

"What do you mean you can't find him!" Oikawa boomed at his subordinate."We have searched all over the island sir, but he is nowhere to be found." The man insisted."Have you checked in all the residential houses, bars, even the library?""We have literally been everywhere, it's almost like he has completely disappeared.""Or he's left the island." Iwazumi's voice cut in as he walked up to the men."Vice Admiral, nice to see you." The soldier saluted him."Stand down Kindaichi." Iwazumi said while motioning with his hands.  
"He can't have left the island, he'd need a boat for that and all the fishing boats have been accounted for." Oikawa insisted."Yes, but we have reports of a suspicious group of people that were celebrating in the bar near the docks. They weren't from this island.""You don't think he was kidnapped by pirates do you?" Kindaichi said looking worried."I don't think he was kidnapped, no one knows what he looks like after all.""Do you think he stowed away?""It's most likely, The Serena left at 4pm today due to a technical fault, Prince Yamaguchi didn't escape the palace walls until around 6:30pm."  
"Well we can't set sail until we are completely sure, Iwa-chan can you go to the bar and do some interrogating, try to find out who this mysterious group of people are?" Oikawa ordered as he pulled out a little black book out of his satchel. "In this book you'll find the name and picture of all the Pirates that have been spotted in this area. See if you can match the townsfolk's descriptions to a pirate in this book. If you do, write the name of the pirate group on a piece of parchment and send it to me using one of the running wolves. I have to go report back to the King." Oikawa decided as he passed the book to Iwazumi."Kindaichi, gather some men and get the Blue Castle ready to set sail, we may as well prepare now so we can go straight away if we found out he really has left." Iwazumi suggested as he pocketed the book.  
"Yes sir!" Kindaichi saluted and sped towards the docks."I still can't believe Yamaguchi managed to slip away from Kiyoko, I swear she has eyes in the back of her head." Oikawa crossed his arms and huffed.  
"She got called to the King's throne room, she said she locked the door but he must have pick locked it. There was multiple hair grips in his room, he probably used one of them to escape." Iwazumi relayed to Oikawa.  
"That kid is way too smart for his own good. He's nothing but a snot nosed brat."  
"Watch what you say, that boy will be your King someday."  
"Yippee, can't wait." Oikawa said sarcastically.  
"Shut it Shittyawa, hurry up and report to the King!" Iwazumi shouted, then proceeded to punch Oikawa in the head.  
"Ouch, okay I'm going, bye Iwa-chan! Oikawa rubbed the back of his head as he stuck out his tongue and walked towards the castle.  
Iwazumi sighed as he made his way to the bar near the docks. How Oikawa became the Admiral of the Aoba Joshai was beyond him.  
*Back at the Black Crow*  
Yamaguchi slowly breathed in through his nose and took in the smell of the salty ocean. It had only been about 30 minutes since they had left the island and he was already loving being on the sea. Yamaguchi was currently leaning against the side. His dark, olive green hair was getting messy from the wind flowing through it. He didn't even care that the sea water spraying on him hurt his face. Suddenly, he felt someone poke his shoulder which made him jump. Standing next to him was the older looking guy that had a goatee and long hair which was tied up.  
''Sorry for making you jump, but I suggest you go and sit over there.'' He advised while pointing to a wooden bench near the kitchen door. ''I can get quite rough while we pass over the reef; don't want you falling overboard.''  
''That would be the shortest adventure ever!'' The boy known as Nishinoya chimed in as he appeared from behind the older man.  
''I'm sure if that were to happen someone would help.''  
''I certainly won't be jumping in after you.'' Tsukishima said as he walked past Yamaguchi. ''You could be the King and I still wouldn't go in.''  
''Alright I'm going.'' Yamaguchi grumbled as he walked over to the bench. What the hell was that boys problem, was he always this mean? He may not be the King, but he was royalty.  
''Nobody would jump in for you, I'd just let you drown.'' The ginger haired boy chipped in while staring daggers at Tsukishima.  
''Well at least if I drown I won't have to put up with you anymore.''  
''What did you say!''  
''Tsukishima! Stop winding up Hinata and get in the crows nest!'' The captain shouted across the ship.  
''Yes captain.'' Tsukishima answered and approached the tallest mast. He gripped the rope ladder that was hanging from a basket like structure at the top of the mast. He then proceeded to climb up the ladder until he got to the top.  
''What's he doing?'' Yamaguchi asked Nishinoya, pointing up to the mast.  
''He's checking for any hazards that may be in the Black Crow's path, like rocks and enemy ships.'' Nishinoya answered.  
"I see, he's pretty brave climbing up there, I wouldn't be able to do it."  
"Same, in fact, none of the rest of us have actually gone up there. Tsukishima would probably kick you off before you even set foot in the nest."  
"Why is that?"  
"Well, when you're angry or fed up, where would you go?" Nishinoya asked while taking a seat next to Yamaguchi. The green haired teen pondered for a few minutes, there were quite a few places in the palace where Yamaguchi would go to. There's the kitchen, where he gets the head cook to make him fries which are amazing when they go all soft and floppy. Great, now he had made himself hungry for fries. The place he loves the most is being on his balcony just looking through his telescope, but if he said that then Nishinoya would defiantly know who I was. So Yamaguchi went for the next best place.  
"The library, I could spend ages in there just reading book after book." Yamaguchi finally replied.  
"Bit of a book worm are you, that's good to know. Anyway, as you will come to realise soon enough, we can all be quite...rambunctous, except for Tsukishima. So to get himself away from all the chaos, he would climb up to the crows nest, put his headphones on and tune everyone out."  
"I don't get it, if he doesn't like you all then why did he join you're crew in the first place?"  
"There is only one reason why he can tolerate us enough to to stay."  
"What's that? Yamaguchi turned towards the spiky haired boy. Just before he could answer, something black flew inbetween them which made Yamaguchi nearly fall off the bench. It was definaty some sort of black bird, most likely a crow since the name of the pirate crew were The Black Crows. It flew over to the captain, which was now standing in front of Yamaguchi, and perched on his shoulder.  
"Everyone on deck now!" Daichi ordered as he stroked under the crows chin. There must be a limitation to how many times Yamaguchi's heart jumps out of his mouth. Soon enough, Yamaguchi was surrounded by all of the crew.  
"Shall we get on with the introductions?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jammie: Chapter 3 is completed *brushes hands together*  
> Tsukishima: It's about time, it took you five days to write this  
> Jammie: Technically it was three, I just couldn't upload it so ha  
> Yamaguchi: You were at you're friends house right?  
> Jammie: Yep she doesn't have internet so couldn't upload  
> Tsukishima: I'll let you off then, this time  
> Kageyama: You've got four followers now, imagine how frustrated they are that its late  
> Yamaguchi: It will be fine, I baked apology cookies *throws cookies at the followers*  
> Hinata: You can bake?  
> Yamaguchi: Yep, I learnt to because my boyfriend has the biggest sweet tooth ever!  
> Tsukishima: His strawberry shortcake is the best  
> Jammie: Well now I'm hungry for cake, so I'm gonna go bake in real life now *leaves the Haikyuu world*  
> Hinata: If you like this story then please leave a review, constructive criticism is welcomed!  
> Yamaguchi: But no unesassary hate plz  
> Kageyama: see ya later!

**Author's Note:**

> TsukkiKei27: First chapter done!  
> Tsukishima: Why the hell am I pointing a pistol at Yamaguchi! * gives me evils*  
> Yamaguchi: Told you I was gonna die *starts to dig a grave*  
> TsukkiKei27: That would be a short story lol  
> Tsukishima: Yamaguchi stop digging that grave *takes the shovel from him*  
> Yamaguchi: Sorry Tsukki!  
> TsukkiKei27: See you in the next chapter!


End file.
